


young lovers with their legs tied up in knots

by etherealthings



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, dom!Ethan, i cant believe i wrote crankiplier fic, sub!Mark, this is based on bear trapping 101 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: Mark and Ethan decide to test run the rope tying before shooting Bear Trapping 101.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	young lovers with their legs tied up in knots

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: i do not actually want mark and ethan together, nor do i believe they're together irl. i love mark and amy together, and this is simply because mark/ethan have an incredible dynamic. 
> 
> welcome to my extremely self-indulgent crankiplier fic. i've never been more embarrassed in my life. title from hayloft by mother mother. 
> 
> enjoy.

Ethan sat on the couch, idly twiddling the smooth, red rope between his fingers. He was fidgeting nervously, not feeling fully prepared for the video they were ready to shoot. This was Mark’s idea, he knew the fans would love it and go crazy for it, and so Ethan half-heartedly agreed. He could not believe he was about to expose himself like this. 

“Alright, let’s test run this before we actually film the video, just so we don’t have a ton of useless footage of you making mistakes with the rope,” Mark said as he sat down on the couch beside the younger man. 

“Right, yeah, of course. Don’t want me fuckin’ up the video,” Ethan said with a small, nervous laugh. “Gimme the iPad,” he muttered afterwards, then grabbed it off of Mark’s lap and opened the manual they were going to be using. He only looked at it for a few moments before settling it gingerly on the carpet. “Okay, let’s go.”

Mark gave him a puzzled look. “I- what? You looked at it for literally, like, two seconds. How did you get it already?” he asked in an incredulous tone. 

Ethan rolled his eyes as he started unraveling the red ropes. “Don’t worry about it, Mark,” he grumbled in response. “Stick your arms out and put your wrists together. I know what I’m doing,” Ethan said, his tone suddenly changing to something significantly less playful. 

Mark followed the directions, putting out his arms and pressing his wrists together. Ethan adjusted the older man’s arms so that they were bent at the elbows, and Mark silently noted the way Ethan moved with such sudden confidence. 

“We’re starting with the basic double column tie, alright?” Ethan said as he began to loop the rope around Mark’s skin. Mark looked down as he watched Ethan’s fingers move quickly and nimbly. “Look at you, suddenly able to focus on something!” he joked. 

Ethan gave a quiet half-laugh as he continued working on the knot. After finishing it off, he pulled on the loop at the end and made sure it was tight enough. Mark noticed this, and tried to prove him wrong by wiggling his wrists around, thinking that the rope would simply fall apart at any movement. It didn’t.

“First tie done,” Ethan said quietly, looking up from the man’s wrists to meet Mark’s eyes. Mark stared back at him with an expression that could only mean disbelief. “How in the actual fuck did you do this so well? You usually fumble your way through everything, but suddenly you’re incredible at tying knots?” he asked. 

“Uh...um, well-” Ethan began to obfuscate before Mark abruptly cut him off. “Were you secretly a boy scout? Are you hiding an incredibly complex backstory having to do with being a prodigy at knot-tying? Or are you just-”

This time, Ethan was the one to cut Mark off. He didn’t want to play this guessing game and figured it would just be easier to come clean. “No, Mark. What? Secret backstory? I mean, that would be really cool, but no. The only secret here is the rope bondage kink, I guess.” 

Mark blinked a few times in response, trying to process what Ethan had just said. “You...you-- what?” he finally mumbled out.

Ethan stared back at Mark with the same intensity. “I like messing around with rope. Ya know, in like, sexual contexts,” he mumbled back. He watched as the older man fidgeted in his seat, trying to adjust his positioning with his newly bound hands. Mark simply nodded slowly in response. “Interesting. I’m glad we’re learning so much about each other,” he said with a quiet laugh. “Um. Do the next one, I guess.,” he said, as Ethan untied the first knot he did. 

Ethan quickly glanced back at the iPad laying on the carpet. “So the next tie requires you to put your hands behind your head, and the knot around the wrists will eventually connect to ties around your armpits, which will keep your arms fixated above your head. Sounds good?” 

Mark barely listened to what Ethan said, and mumbled out a quiet “Mhm, yeah, sure,” clearly thinking about something else. Ethan reached out and gently grabbed Mark’s chin, turning his face so that they were making eye contact. “I’m gonna need some enthusiastic consent, bud.”

Mark’s eyes widened. When the hell did Ethan get so confident and intense? And why was it so sexy? “Jesus,” he whispered out under his breath. “Yes, sir,” he replied sarcastically. 

Ethan rolled his eyes. If Mark wanted to play like this, he could play like this. Oh, he could definitely play around like this. Mark put his wrists out again, watching as Ethan’s fingers moved with near-expert precision. This was so strange, seeing the younger man so focused on something that was so meticulous. 

Ethan finished the basic double column tie again, this time almost twice as fast, then turned to look back at the iPad. “Put your hands behind your head,” he said nonchalantly, scrolling and tapping on the screen. He peered off to the side to see Mark still sitting with his arms out. He put the iPad down and stood up, looking down at the bigger man. “Did you not hear me, Mark?” he asked. 

Mark looked up at Ethan and furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I didn’t. Did you say something?” he said with a hum, trying to suppress a smile.

Ethan nodded in response to this and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s interesting. I would’ve never pinned you as a little brat, Mark,” he replied. His face remained serious, trying not to break the cool exterior he built up. 

“I said,” Ethan began, grabbing the loop at the end of the tie that bound Mark’s wrists together, “put your hands behind your head for me. Please and thank you,” he said, punctuating the request with intense eye contact. 

Mark tried to ignore the noticeable shiver that ran through him as Ethan stared practically into his soul. “Yes,” he sighed in response, slowly moving his hand behind his head. Ethan sat down beside Mark on the couch again, and pulled at the rope that held his arms behind his head. This caused Mark to jerk suddenly, and the older man inhaled sharply through his teeth. 

“Yes, what?” Ethan said quietly, not looking at Mark. Mark’s eyes darted from Ethan’s eyes, to his lips, to the floor, and finally back up to the younger boy’s piercing eyes. Were they really doing this? Were they seriously about to do this? 

Mark lulled his head from side to side, cracking his neck. “Yes, sir,” he replied, louder this time. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Ethan move to position himself behind the tied up man, trying to get a better angle for the rest of the tie. This way, Ethan was nearly straddling Mark’s back. 

Ethan continued working on the next knots, looping the rope under and around Mark’s armpits and connecting that rope back to the double column tie that held his wrists together. 

Mark sat in silence for a while, biting at his lip. “I didn’t know you were such a kinky bastard, Eef,” he said with a light chuckle. He used the nickname on purpose, knowing that it would mess with the dynamic that they were building up. 

Ethan pulled at the rope, causing Mark to lurch backwards. The larger man’s back was arched, and he was trying to turn his head to see Ethan’s face. “You might not want to be the sarcastic little bitch that you usually are, Mark,” Ethan warned. “I have you in a pretty compromising position here, right?” he asked, and confirmed what he said by pulling Mark backwards again, so that Mark’s back was nearly flush against Ethan’s chest. 

Mark swallowed anxiously and tried nodding his head. “Okay, okay, I got it. I got it,” he said, trying to relax his body back against Ethan’s. 

Ethan, who was still behind Mark and very close to his ear, spoke barely above a whisper. “Good boy.”

Mark nearly short-circuited. He felt his cock twitch at the praise. Holy shit. Ethan was really doing this to him? Goofy, happy-go-lucky, little sweet Ethan? Fuck. He never thought their first sexual interaction would happen like this. Well, sure, there were a few drunken will-they-won’t-they moments and a lot of unspoken sexual tension, but Ethan making the first move? This isn’t how Mark expected it to go. That being said, he was _really_ into it. 

Mark’s reaction did not go unnoticed. “Oh, you like that, huh? You like the praise? Of course you do. Always need to be told that you’re the best and that you’re doing a great job,” Ethan replied, his tone even and steady. 

Mark’s back and arms were starting to ache from being in this position, not to mention the fact that he was getting increasingly hard in his jeans. He let out a long, deep breath as Ethan moved from the couch to stand in front of him. “Your muscles look so good like this, Mark. Looking so big and strong,” he complimented, standing back and surveying the man sitting in front of him, like an artist looking at their handiwork. 

Mark let out a grumble of frustration. “Are you doing this just to keep teasing me? Is that all this is to you, a little game where you get to lord over me?” his tone wasn’t biting, and was actually leaning more towards pleading. 

“I think that’s how you want it to be, Markey,” Ethan replied nonchalantly. “Isn’t that right? Isn’t this what you want?”

Mark stared down at his feet, wondering if he should admit this and just get what he wanted. “Yeah. That’s what I want,” he finally admitted.

“Look at me when you’re talking to me,” Ethan said, reaching out and tilting Mark’s chin up. “If you want to get off, you better listen to me, alright? You wanna be a good boy, don’t you?” 

Ethan absolutely loved seeing Mark like this. Usually, in all their videos together and even off-camera, Mark was always the one in charge: leading the way, being the center of attention. Now it was Ethan’s turn.

Mark made a noise that could only be described as a whine. “Yes, Ethan, yes! God, just give me what I want! Fuckin’ please,” he said in between shaky breaths. All he wanted was to be touched. 

Mark let out a relieved sigh when he finally felt Ethan’s hands dragging slowly down his chest, down to his belt. At this point, the smaller man was sitting on his knees, in between the bigger man’s spread legs. 

Ethan took his time, slowly undoing Mark’s belt and peeking his fingers into the waistband of Mark’s underwear. God, his skin was so warm. Mark was practically burning up at his touch.

Mark sat with his lips in a taut line, looking down at the other man. Even though Ethan was sitting below him, staring up at him with his little bright eyes, Mark felt so helpless. Perhaps it was the fact that his arms were aching from being tied up and he was so hard that it hurt. Or maybe it was the fact that his cock was begging to be touched. Maybe. 

Ethan finally wrapped his hand around Mark’s cock, starting with a few slow upward strokes. Mark tried leaning his head back and letting out a whine, but the ropes stopped him. Ethan suppressed a giggle at seeing Mark become undone so fast. 

He started pumping his hand faster and more rhythmically, all while staring up at Mark and watching the older man become a mess in his hands. Mark started bucking his hips with Ethan’s strokes, which caused his bound hands behind his head to hit the wall behind him.

“Careful, princess, don’t wanna bruise up your hands,” Ethan said with a smile, continuing to keep his rhythm as he pumped Mark’s cock in his hand. 

Mark bit down on his lip and let a moan slip. This was starting to really hurt, like really, really hurt. But it felt kinda good. Oh, who was he kidding. It felt fucking incredible, exhilarating even. 

“Ethan,” Mark managed to whine out. “Ethan, my arms hurt,” he complained. 

Ethan let go of Mark’s cock and rubbed the older man’s bicep. “Poor baby,” he said in a mocking tone. “You wanna be untied? Or do you wanna finish? Your pick.”

Mark let out a shaky breath and tried to readjust his position. He was literally losing feeling in his arms, but he so desperately wanted to finish. 

“I wanna come,” Mark finally admitted. Ethan grabbed Mark’s face so that they were making eye contact. “How do you address me?” he reminded the other man.

Mark whined and pushed into Ethan’s touch. “I wanna come, sir, please,” he finally managed to say.

“Good boy, good boy,” Ethan whispered as he went back down to continue getting Mark off. 

“God, Ethan— sir, please. I’m so close, please,” Mark groaned out. 

“You’re gonna come for me, baby? Hm? Go ahead. Go ahead, be a good boy for me,” Ethan whispered, starting to pick up his speed. 

Mark was almost certain he was going to blackout between Ethan praising him and the ropes making his body ache. He let out a low groan as he finally came, feeling the sweet warmth of release coursing through him. 

Ethan continued pumping his hand through Mark’s orgasm, watching as the other man’s cum covered his hand and his shirt. 

Mark finally opened his eyes and looked down at Ethan, only to find the smaller man sucking the cum off of his index finger.

Ethan stuck out his middle finger and slowly pressed into Mark’s mouth, letting the older man suck his own cum off of his fingers. 

“You did great, Mark,” Ethan said in his normal, cheery voice. “I’ll untie you in a second, hold on,” he said, reaching behind Mark with his clean hand to let the knots loose. He then ran off to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Mark’s chest was heaving as his breath finally started catching up to him. What the fuck just happened? One second he was sucking Ethan’s fingers, the next second Ethan was running around in the kitchen trying to find a single paper towel. Everything went back to normal so quickly. 

Ethan scrambled back over as fast as he could, nearly sliding across the hardwood floor.

“You’re okay, right? That wasn’t too much, was it?” he asked with a genuine concern in his voice.

Mark nodded and swallowed hard. “That was...that was so good, Eth,” he admitted. His arms flopped down into his lap, the pressure release from being up so long made his muscles feel like jelly. Ethan surveyed Mark’s wrists, running his fingers over the pressed-in rope indents on his skin. 

“Not too tight, right? It was good?” Ethan asked again, looking at the other man.

Mark finally turned to Ethan to look him in the eyes. He was silent for a moment. Ethan stared back at him, wondering if he’d gone too far. Fuck. Was everything ruined now?

Mark reached out and grabbed Ethan’s face, his hands still shaking from being newly untied. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

Ethan looked from Mark’s eyes down to his lips, then back up to meet his eyes again.

“Of course you can, idiot,” he giggled. 

This time, it was Ethan who fully melted into Mark’s touch. He let out a tiny gasp as he felt the bigger man pull him closer and into his lap. Ethan pulled away for a moment and laughed. “Y’know, we still have to actually film the video, right?” he asked. 

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Ethan back in. 

“Later,” he mumbled against the younger man’s mouth. 


End file.
